First Date
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Emily and Theodore go out on their first date! Humanized AU as requested by Mike the Red Engine :)


Theodore Vancouver exhaled as the bell rang for the beginning of recess at Big Harbour High School, and brushed back his brown bangs not tidied from his face by his lucky red baseball cap.

Today was the day that he would tell her how he felt.

"Hello, Theodore!"

Theodore felt a pair of skinny arms throw themselves around his waist. He looked down to see his best friend, Hank Cook, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, uh, hey, Hank," Theodore replied, smiling at seeing his closest friend. "How are things, my friend?" He asked kindly, attempting to stifle a well-meaning chuckle as Hank's woolly blue tuque slipped over his eyes.

"Boring- I had trigonometry with Mrs Pearl." Hank huffed, pouting. "She's so bossy!"

"Yeah, but she is a good teacher, and she means well," Replied Theodore, as he went over to his locker to get his geography books out for his next class. "We better hurry or we'll be late." Theodore banged his locker door shut and they hurried to the cafeteria to join their friends: Foduck Williams, George Burlington and Emily Fisher.

...

"You mean you haven't done a single thing for our German test today, George?" Emily asked in despair, as the two younger teens approached their table.

"I don't like German- it's too hard..." Whined George self piteously, looking at his friend.

"No, it's not!" Emily countered. "It's easy _and_ fun- but only if you put some work into it! If you'd asked me for help to prepare for it, I would have been more than happy..."

"Hello, you two!" Foduck greeted warmly in an effort to distract the younger boys from the argument. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," They chorused, and sat on the remaining seats- Hank sat beside Foduck, and Theodore was beside Emily...

"So what were you just out of?" Hank asked Foduck, startling Theodore from his daydreams.

"First aid," Replied the older boy, blinking through his strawberry blonde fringe, which was covering his eyes again- despite the red hat oddly resembling a firefighter's helmet resting on his head.

"I was just out of trigonometry." Hank grumbled.

"Hi guys- didn't notice you'd turned up!" George greeted suddenly, glad for a sudden distraction from his study shortcomings.

"Hello Hank, hello Theodore!" Emily greeted happily, turning to face their friends. "We were wondering where you'd got to,"

"Eh, eh, sorry...I had to stop by the lockers," Replied Theodore sheepishly. "I had to get my books out for Mr. Dispatcher. He's covering for my geography teacher next period."

The others nodded in understanding on hearing this explanation.

"Well, George and I are both in German next," Emily informed. "We have an oral test today"-

"And George hasn't studied!" Foduck sighed. "Honestly, George,"

"I know, I know!" George snapped.

Hank and Theodore gave other a look and rolled their eyes. They were used to their friends disagreeing about odd things like this.

But this time, Theodore caught sight of the way that the light shone on Emily's turquoise hat, and he heard her laughing as Foduck's hat slipped over his eyes, and Theodore felt his heart swell with warmth.

Soon, the bell rang, and everyone headed off to class. Foduck had P.E, and Hank had English. Theodore had history, and the other two had German, so they had to split up. But Theodore slipped something into Emily's notes before he hurried from the cafeteria...

...

Later, Emily was going over her oral test to herself when she caught sight of a piece of scrap paper folded neatly which she didn't recognise. Opening it, she found it to be a short note, written in sloppy scribbles she recognised too well.

' _Dear Emily,_

 _Would you like to go with me to lunch today- just us two? If you'd like to, please meet me by the lockers at the start of lunch,_

 _Theodore Vancouver.'_

Emily was delighted- Theodore was asking her on a date! She had a crush on him for a while now, but she never thought he'd like her back- and she'd certainly never dreamed that he'd ask her out today!

"Hey, who's the note from?" George asked suddenly, leaning over Emily's shoulder.

"It's from Theodore- he's inviting me out to lunch with him." Emily replied, folding the note up and tucking it in her pocket.

"You mean like a date?" George asked incredulously, raising his thick blonde eyebrows at her.

"Yes- and don't make fun of him, George." Emily replied sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why would I? He's my friend, and besides, I suspected he had a crush on you. Well, you guys have fun at lunch, then." The muscular athlete shrugged, and returned to scribbling down notes, though secretly he was pleased that Theodore had taken such a big step into romance.

Before Emily could reply, she was called up to perform her speech. George gave her thumbs up for luck, and she managed a thank you smile.

...

In the end, she passed her test with flying colours. George _just_ passed, somehow- but she was still happy that he passed, at least. Now she was on her way to meet Theodore. As she wove her way through the corridor leading to the lockers, she kept an eye out for Theodore's baseball cap. Spying it hovering near the lockers as promised, she cut through the crowd of hungry teens and teachers towards the hat.

Theodore's face lit up when he spotted her, and she bit back a remark about him being cute- he did not like being called that.

"So, you ready to go on our date?" He asked her, shyly, before realising what he said, and blushed.

"Of course, Theo- what do you have planned?" Emily asked curiously, brushing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as she tidied away her books.

"I was thinking we could have lunch at Cobequid Cove Café." Theodore told her, slowly relaxing as he revealed his plans to her.

"That sounds wonderful, Theo!" His female companion replied.

...

It was a short walk from Big Harbour High to Cobequid Cove Café, and as soon as the teens arrived, they grabbed a seat by the window.

"Oh wow!" Gasped Emily in delight- Big Harbour High and the café were near the sea, and on beautiful sunny days like this, there were excellent views of the ocean to be had.

"It's a beautiful view." Theodore admitted, though he wasn't paying attention to that view.

"You know Theo- looking at the ocean makes me want to travel round the world, and learn new cultures and languages." Emily told him. "There's so much more to learn all over the world!"

"True," Agreed Theodore. "I'd like to travel as well, someday- but I do like being home too," He shrugged, admiring the blue scallop shell printed wallpaper. Portraits of ships- tugboats, coastguard vessels, oil ships, and cruise ships- adorned the walls, telling tourists of its proud links with the ocean.

"Afternoon, Theodore! How are things for you?" A bright voice asked in a chipper fashion, and Theodore grinned when he realised that a familiar small, blonde haired, yellow uniformed girl was standing by their table. She looked older than Emily, and she had a little notebook in her hand.

"Hello, Pugwash!" Theodore exclaimed, standing up and pulling the freckled girl in for a hug, before looking at Emily. "Pugwash, this is my friend and date- Emily Fisher. Emily, this is Penny Washer- but she prefers Pugwash."

The two girls shook hands, and Theodore sat down again.

"So, are you two ready to order?" Pugwash asked, whipping out a pencil from the pocket of her uniform.

"I'll take the paella, please," Decided Emily. Theodore ordered the same and Pugwash headed off to the kitchen, leaving the two friends alone.

"So, how old is Pugwash?" Emily asked curiously.

"She's nineteen." Theodore replied. "She's working here to earn money until she gets a better job."

"Ah,"

The pair then ended up talking about this and that- school, Emily's German test, plans for the weekend...they drifted further and further into conversation, inserting jokes and there, and spluttering with laughter at a funny remark from the other. But at last, Theodore decided to tell her he loved her.

"Listen, Emily- I have a confession to make." He admitted. Seeing his friend give him a concerned look, he took a deep breath. "I...I like you!" He blurted out suddenly, earning a look of wonder from Emily. "I mean, I like you... as more than as a friend." He clarified awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

However, Emily just took Theodore's hand in both her hands, and smiled warmly at him. Leaning across the table, she deposited a kiss on Theodore's cheek.

"I'm really enjoying our date," She told him sincerely. "And I like you too,"

Theodore's grin could have lit up the whole café. He had told Foduck and Hank about his plans with Emily the other day, and they were very supportive in giving him dating advice.

"Order up!" Pugwash delivered two plates of paella in front of the two love-struck (and hunger struck) teens. "There you go guys- enjoy!" She beamed on seeing Theodore's flushed face. "You're really lucky- Theodore's one of the best guys I know," She told Emily earnestly. "I wish you two the best for your new relationship!"

"Thanks, Pugwash." Emily told her, adjusting her special turquoise fishing hat.

"You're welcome!" Pugwash replied, and she left with a smile and a wink, leaving Theodore and Emily to enjoy their first date.

...

Author's Notes: this story was requested by Mike the Red Engine- I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
